


Who Do You Like?

by Hello__GoodBi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Texting, bc I miss them :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello__GoodBi/pseuds/Hello__GoodBi
Summary: Cyrus didn’t quite realize what he had gotten himself into when he suggested that him and TJ should guess who the other had a crush on.(A texting fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up bc I miss them (but I was really happy with the final episode!!)  
Enjoy :)

**Cyrus**: omg omg omg  
**Cyrus**: my neighbour’s cat had kittens and i got to meet them !! 🥰😍  
**Cyrus**: [sent 2 images] 

**TJ**: what!? 🥺 they’re so cute!!  
**TJ** : why didn’t you invite me over :((

**Cyrus**: bc you had tutoring duhh  
**Cyrus**: and bc i love to torture you 🤠

**TJ**: wow  
**TJ**: *yeets in sad* 😔

**Cyrus**: wow... did you just ?

**TJ**: and what about it?

**Cyrus**: 🤢  
**Cyrus**: i was going to invite you over tmrw but now...

**TJ**: wait  
**TJ**: i un yeet  
**TJ**: I will never yeet again  
**TJ**: my yeeting has been yeeted away  
**TJ**: wait  
**TJ**: fuck  
**TJ**: that was as accident! im done now. I promise

**Cyrus**: i dont believe you, but go off ig

**TJ**: 😔  
**TJ**: 😔😔😔😔  
**TJ**: 😔😔😔😔😔😔  
**TJ**: 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔  
**TJ**: 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

**Cyrus**: ...

**TJ**: 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

**Cyrus**: okAY FINE  
**Cyrus**: ig you can come over tmrw and meet the kittens

**TJ**: thank uuu  
**TJ**: ily ❤️❤️❤️

**Cyrus**: okay lol

**TJ**: ** like a bro  
**TJ**: I meant ily like a bro  
**TJ**: that was a bro love  
**TJ**: and heart  
**TJ**: s 

**Cyrus**: it’s fine !!  
**Cyrus**: ily2 ❤️  
**Cyrus**: like a bro 🤩  
**Cyrus**: (just bc I’m gay doesnt mean you always have to clarify 🤠)

**TJ**: ofc. you’re right. sorry  
**TJ**: right back at u!!

**Cyrus**: what?

**TJ**: o  
**TJ**: nothing lol

**Cyrus**: oh  
**Cyrus**: okay 

**TJ**: :)

**Cyrus**: actually, now that we’re on the topic again,,,,I just wanted to say thank you again for being so chill about me coming out to you last week  
**Cyrus**: I bet you were not expecting that when I invited you to the swings lol  
**Cyrus**: i was sooo nervous  
**Cyrus**: but it was fine :)  
**Cyrus**: I’m so happy I told you

**TJ**: I’m so happy you told me too :)  
**TJ**: and ofc I was chill bc it’s not that big of a deal  
**TJ**: I mean it is, but it’s also not ?  
**TJ**: (did that make any sense?)  
**TJ**: ne ways,,,,  
**TJ**: you’re an amazing person and nothing could ever change that  
**TJ**: I’m really fucking proud of you ❤️

**Cyrus**: tee jayyyy  
**Cyrus**: awwwww  
**Cyrus**: thank u ☺️  
**Cyrus**: you’re too sweet ! 🤠

**TJ**: 🥰

**Cyrus**: 🥰 (this is a bro face now too ?!)

**TJ**: 🙄

**Cyrus**: 🙃

**TJ**: ne ways  
**TJ**: how are you ?

**Cyrus**: I’m great !!!!  
**Cyrus**: just talking with my bbfl  
**Cyrus**: (best bro for life)

**TJ**: ooooh lol  
**TJ**: ofc

**Cyrus**: how was tutoring ?

**TJ**: fine ig  
**TJ**: but also ew. meth  
**TJ**: ****math  
**TJ**: but also ew. meth  
**TJ**: don’t do drugs kids!!

**Cyrus**: damn, there go my weekend plans 😔

**TJ**: lol  
**TJ**: you’re a funny boy

**Cyrus**: I’m a funny **man

**TJ**: right 😝  
**TJ**: also I could not picture you doing drugs !  
**TJ**: ig that also makes you a Good-man (!!!)

**Cyrus**: ...  
**Cyrus**: clever.  
**Cyrus**: ig you’ll never be a Good-man then !

**TJ**: how do u know?  
**TJ**: like maybe I’ll change my last name just for shits and giggles

**Cyrus**: ?  
**Cyrus**: what?  
**Cyrus**: I meant bc you’ve done drugs?

**TJ**: o  
**TJ**: I knew that  
**TJ**: and no I haven’t!!!

**Cyrus**: um then why did Kira have a picture of you smoking on her story ?

**TJ**: that was months ago  
**TJ**: and that was nothing  
**TJ**: she just bet me I wouldn’t do it, that was all  
**TJ**: it was just rolled up grass anyways  
**TJ**: not drugs  
**TJ**: geez

**Cyrus**: k  
**Cyrus**: sorry for looking out for you  
**Cyrus**: what happened to Kira any ways?

**TJ**: we don’t talk anymore

**Cyrus**: oh

**TJ**: yea. she’s not a nice person  
**TJ**: and she tried to ask me out soooo  
**TJ**: i was like nahhh  
**TJ**: TJ out

**Cyrus**: that’s what buffy said too :( sorry  
**Cyrus**: but I thought you had a crush on her ???

**TJ**: ew no  
**TJ**: I didn’t have a crush her

**Cyrus**: really?  
**Cyrus**: sorry for assuming :/

**TJ**: it’s whatever, a lot of people thought that.  
**TJ**: I think I’ve actually only had one real crush in my whole life tho

**Cyrus**: omg really?  
**Cyrus**: I mean I’ve only had two but still  
**Cyrus**: who??  
**Cyrus**: please tell me 🥺

**TJ**: um  
**TJ**: here’s the thing:  
**TJ**: no

**Cyrus**: :(

**TJ**: why don’t you tell me who you have a crush on then?

**Cyrus**: wait. what?  
**Cyrus**: did Buffy tell you I have a crush on someone?

**TJ**: no? I was just teasing you

**Cyrus**: oh  
**Cyrus**: haha  
**Cyrus**: nvm then...

**TJ**: no no. noW I KNOW U DO like someone!!  
**TJ**: tell meeee  
**TJ**: at least tell me your first crush 🥺

**Cyrus**: that’s personal

**TJ**: and mine isn’t ?

**Cyrus**: touché  
**Cyrus**: ...  
**Cyrus**: what about a hint?  
**Cyrus**: like we both give each other a hint about who we like(d) and then we guess!!

**TJ**: sounds intriguing....

**Cyrus**: please 🥺  
**Cyrus**: I thought I was your best friend :(((  
**Cyrus**: It would probably help you to talk about it a bit!!!

**TJ**: okay  
**TJ**: ig you’re right  
**TJ**: here goes nothing  
**TJ**: but,,,,,you only get three guess 

**Cyrus**: okay!!!  
**Cyrus**: you go first

**TJ**: oh ummmmmm  
**TJ**: we’re friends 

**Cyrus**: oooooooo  
**Cyrus**: spicy 

**TJ**: ???  
**TJ**: your turn for a hint

**Cyrus**: hmm  
**Cyrus**: can I guess first?

**TJ**: 😑  
**TJ**: fine

**Cyrus**: is it Buffy?

**TJ**: nooooo 🤢  
**TJ**: I mean she’s great but yea,,,,no

**Cyrus**: okay okay  
**Cyrus**: you guys just seem close

**TJ**: bc we’re basketball buds

**Cyrus**: right right  
**Cyrus**: what about....  
**Cyrus**: andi?

**TJ**: nope!  
**TJ**: (and you’re just guessing your own friends!)

**Cyrus**: (they’re your friends too!!)  
**Cyrus**: and phew! Bc word on the street is that she likes someone else....  
**Cyrus**: but you didn’t hear it from me 😉🤪

**TJ**: isn’t she literally dating my sister?

**Cyrus**: wait,,,,,  
**Cyrus**: Amber’s your sister!?!?

**TJ**: yea....?  
**TJ**: I thought you knew that

**Cyrus**: I did not!!!!!!!!  
**Cyrus**: wtf??!!!!  
**Cyrus**: that explains so much !!!

**TJ**: yea....

**Cyrus**: so YOURE toilet juice

**TJ**: eye -  
**TJ**: is that really all she refers to me as!?

**Cyrus**: 😳  
**Cyrus**: n e ways....  
**Cyrus**: I have one guess left !!

**TJ**: you ONLY have one guess left :))))

**Cyrus**: rightt okay  
**Cyrus**: um you have like no friends who are girls!?  
**Cyrus**: and you already ruled out Kira  
**Cyrus**: unless....  
**Cyrus**: it’s um  
**Cyrus**: ...not a girl?  
**Cyrus**: which would be totally fine!!!!

**TJ**: ....no comment

**Cyrus**: wait  
**Cyrus**: actually?  
**Cyrus**: I mean cool  
**Cyrus**: that’s totally cool  
**Cyrus**: is it um.... Jonah?

**TJ**: it’s not Jonah  
**TJ**: but it is a boy  
**TJ**: sorry

**Cyrus**: what? don’t be sorry!!!  
**Cyrus**: you should know that me of all people would be okay with it ❤️

**TJ**: It’s just  
**TJ**: I should’ve told you at the swings 

**Cyrus**: it’s your choice who you tell and when !!  
**Cyrus**: and I’m so proud of you for telling me now :)

**TJ**: ok  
**TJ**: thank u :)  
**TJ**: I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile.  
**TJ**: but idk  
**TJ**: I didn’t want things to be different  
**TJ**: bc, ya know, we’re both gay

**Cyrus**: well things don’t have to be different bc you’re no different :)

**TJ**: :) (that sounds familiar)

**Cyrus**: (bc it’s true!)  
**Cyrus**: and I’m happy you told me :)

**TJ**: me too :)  
**TJ**: even if it wasn’t entirely planned lol

**Cyrus**: sorry about that 😳  
**Cyrus**: do you wanna talk about it?

**TJ**: there’s not much else to say....  
**TJ**: and to totally not change the subject...  
**TJ**: ig you’ll never know who my crush is then 🤪

**Cyrus**: that’s okay  
**Cyrus**: (I mean it’s not but,,,,)  
**Cyrus**: (the only other friend I could think of was me so lolllll that’s obvs wrong)

**TJ**: right....  
**TJ**: lol  
**TJ**: now give me a hint !!

**Cyrus**: oh geez  
**Cyrus**: I hoped we wouldn’t get to me  
**Cyrus**: but he is..... sporty 

**TJ**: hmmmm  
**TJ**: wait!  
**TJ**: is YOUR crush Jonah?!

**Cyrus**: 😳

**TJ**: oh.

**Cyrus**: don’t sound so disappointed  
**Cyrus**: it was in middle school !! Don’t judge me 😔

**TJ**: so he’s not your current crush!!!  
**TJ**: I mean, is he?

**Cyrus**: he was my first crush 😳

**TJ**: good!  
**TJ**: I mean cool

**Cyrus**: yea ig lol

**TJ**: so you don’t like him anymore?

**Cyrus**: that would be correct...

**TJ**: cool.

**Cyrus**: cool..

**TJ**: cool...

**Cyrus**: So ig we’re done this game then

**TJ**: don’t I still have two more guesses tho?

**Cyrus**: oh. right.

**TJ**: do you want me to keep guessing?

**Cyrus**: only if you want to.

**TJ**: ok

**Cyrus**: ok

**TJ**: ok  
**TJ**: is it Paul?

**Cyrus**: who’s Paul?

**TJ**: I’ll take that as a no then 😂  
**TJ**: he’s on the basketball team  
**TJ**: I just always notice you guys talking when you come visit me during practices

**Cyrus**: oh! Ik who that is then. he’s nice  
**Cyrus**: I think I’ve only talked to him like 3 times tho  
**Cyrus**: but you’re right, it’s not him 😂😂

**TJ**: okay final guess....  
**TJ**: wait a second  
**TJ**: I’m sporty too 😉😉😉

**Cyrus**: oh haha  
**Cyrus**: right  
**Cyrus**: actually this was a bad idea  
**Cyrus**: idk why I suggested doing this.  
**Cyrus**: we should probably stop

**TJ**: wait  
**TJ**: what  
**TJ**: i was kidding ?

**Cyrus**: of course you were  
**Cyrus**: lol  
**Cyrus**: well gn

**TJ**: ??  
**TJ**TJ: cyrus it’s 10:00

**Cyrus**: So?

**TJ**: cy....  
**TJ**: ik you don’t like to go to sleep until 11:00pm bc otherwise it would throw off your whole routine ?  
**TJ**: is there something wrong?

**Cyrus**: ig I’m just tired today. I’m sorry

**TJ**: okay. dw about it  
**TJ**: gn ig

**Cyrus**: gn

**TJ**: what? no heart?? :((

**Cyrus**: are you making fun of me?

**TJ**: ?no  
**TJ**: how would I be?

**Cyrus**: bc !!  
**Cyrus**: actually nvm  
**Cyrus**: gn ❤️

**TJ**: cy....  
**TJ**: wait  
**TJ**: ik what you mean

**Cyrus**: what?

**TJ**: why you think I was making fun of you. At least I think I do  
**TJ**: do you still want to know who my crush is?

**Cyrus**: oh.  
**Cyrus**: well. you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to  
**Cyrus**: sorry  
**Cyrus**: I’m an awful friend

**TJ**: you’re not !  
**TJ**: don’t ever say that  
**TJ**: and I want to tell you

**Cyrus**: ok.

**TJ**: it’s you

**Cyrus**: what  
**Cyrus**: are you joking?

**TJ**: why would I joke about something like this?

**Cyrus**: bc you feel bad for me?  
**Cyrus**: just bc I like you doesn’t mean you have to pretend to like me back.

**TJ**: wait, so you do like me!!!??

**Cyrus**: fuck

**TJ**: maybe later ;)

**Cyrus**: ...  
**Cyrus**: y  
**Cyrus**: also you know that would be only after we’re married

**TJ**: woahhh first I find out you like me and suddenly we’re getting married !?  
**TJ**: the gays really do move fast  
**TJ**: ig I will be a Goodman then ;)

**Cyrus**: omg!!  
**Cyrus**: that’s not what I meant !!  
**Cyrus**: >:(

**TJ**: you’re so cute when you’re mad 🥰

**Cyrus**: stoppp  
**Cyrus**: are you flirting with me?

**TJ**: that depends  
**TJ**: do you want me to be?

**Cyrus**: ...TJ 

**TJ**: okay. then yes I was  
**TJ**: bc I like you  
**TJ**: like really really like you

**Cyrus**: really?

**TJ**: YES! really 

**Cyrus**: well that’s lucky. bc I really really like you too :)

**TJ**: good :)

**Cyrus**: yea  
**Cyrus**: good :)

**TJ**: so.....I’ll see you tmrw?  
**TJ**: I think we have some things we need to talk about. in person

**Cyrus**: yea I think we do  
**Cyrus**: can’t wait ☺️

**TJ**: me neither ☺️

**Cyrus**: Gn for real this time ❤️

**TJ**: yea gn ❤️ sweet dreams underdog


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus discuss current developments in their relationship...and perhaps a bit more :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks sm for the positive feedback!! Here’s part 2 like I said (it takes place a few days to a week later).  
Thanks y’all 💕

**Cyrus**: hey bf 🥰

**TJ**: heyy bf🥰  
**TJ**: (bf stands for bro friend right??)

**Cyrus**: 😒  
**Cyrus**: right.  
**Cyrus**: you’re so funny...

**TJ**: ik ;)) that’s why you like me so much ;)

**Cyrus**: who said anything about like? I’m only with you for the clout :)

**TJ**: ouch 😔

**Cyrus**: :)

**TJ**: :(  
**TJ**: well I’m only with you bc you’re so cute :(

**Cyrus**: tee jayyy  
**Cyrus**: well I’m also only with you bc you’re so...tall 

**TJ**: ?really

**Cyrus**: fine. you win.

**TJ**: :)  
**TJ**: does this mean I get to choose the music on our next drive!?!

**Cyrus**: ...ig  
**Cyrus**: As long as it’s not your sound cloud

**TJ**: 😳  
**TJ**: I thought you loved my raps!! You told me that me rapping to buffy was when you realized you liked me:(

**Cyrus**: and it was !! But it was more for the intention rather than the rap itself...  
**Cyrus**: but if you want to keep rapping I’ll support you babe 💕

**TJ**: awwww babe 💕

**Cyrus**: (are we the the type of couple that calls each other babe??)

**TJ**: (I mean we just did so....yes?)

**Cyrus**: okay  
**Cyrus**: babe

**TJ**: lets not over do it lol

**Cyrus**: yea that one felt forced...  
**Cyrus**: n e ways,,, I was just texting you to see if you had any updates for me?

**TJ**: oh um no. sorry  
**TJ**: I just haven’t found the right time

**Cyrus**: that’s fine! I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. just do it when it feels right :)  
**Cyrus**: would it help at all if I was there with you?

**TJ**: idk.  
**TJ**: maybe.  
**TJ**: but this also feels like something I should do on my own. 

**Cyrus**: ofc. it’s up to you! coming out is a very personal act so I can understand wanting to have it just bw you and your parents. Just know that I’m here for you and I’ll help you in any way that I can ❤️

**TJ**: thank you cy ❤️  
**TJ**: that really means a lot  
**TJ**: I’m going to do it soon. I promise

**Cyrus**: just do it when you’re ready ❤️❤️  
**Cyrus**: on a related note,,,I told my parents (all freaking 4 of them) about us tonight and it went really well!!! (also don’t worry: I gave them explicit instructions to keep this to themselves)

**TJ**: actually!? That’s amazing news!!! I’m so happy for you Cyrus ❤️❤️ and for us. I honesty feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders  
**TJ**: I was a little worried they wouldn’t approve of me bc of the whole....gun incident  
**TJ**: and um costume day 

**Cyrus**: well, they were a little wary at first, but I just reminded them about how you were the one to report the gun and they felt much better.  
**Cyrus**: plus they could see how much you mean to me :)

**TJ**: thank god  
**TJ**: (and you mean sooo much to me you don’t even know)

**Cyrus**: teej 🥰  
**Cyrus**: But um,,,,they don’t actually know about costume day bc I didn’t tell them. I didn’t think it was that big of deal. I mean, it’s not the first time someone has been embarrassed to be seen with me or ditched me. Didn’t seem worth it to bother them with :)

**TJ**: what? Cyrus don’t say that :(( I wasn’t embarrassed by you!! I wanted to do the costume with you. Like really really wanted to. But then Kira came along... and well you know what happened

**Cyrus**: actually...I don’t know. if you weren’t embarrassed by me and didn’t have a crush on her then why did you do it? 

**TJ**: oh right. um, it’s kind of embarrassing.  
**TJ**: idk. ig she got in my head. She kinda found out about my um,,,,crush on you and made it seem like if I didn’t go with her she’d... idk tell you or something  
**TJ**: I’m sorry I let her get to me like that  
**TJ**: you deserve better than that  
**TJ**: I’m sorry. 

**Cyrus**: Teej! Omg I am so sorry. She blackmailed you!? That’s awful. I forgive you, ofc I forgive you

**TJ**: I should have handled it better tho.

**Cyrus**: that’s true about anything tho. hindsight is 20/20. Don’t beat yourself up over something you should’ve done. figuring out your sexuality is difficult enough without someone threatening you about it!! That was a terrible thing for you to experience and you handled it as best you could at the time. Again, I am so so sorry you had to deal with that. 

**TJ**: thank you cyrus. you’re too good ❤️

**Cyrus**: you’re good as well TJ. don’t forget that ❤️  
**Cyrus**: wait....  
**Cyrus**: was she blackmailing you into hanging out with her as well???

**TJ**: actually she wasnt. I mean I don’t think she was? Idk. she wasn’t that bad to be around sometimes.  
**TJ**: and I thought that maybe I could help her? She kinda reminded me of myself before I met you. I thought that maybe she also felt trapped by her reputation. Maybe she was just lashing out bc she didn’t know how to deal with her emotions. Maybe she just needed someone to believe in her  
**TJ**: but I was wrong. Or at least, I couldn’t help her  
**TJ**: sorry

**Cyrus**: don’t be sorry TJ. It’s so admirable of you to even try to do that!  
**Cyrus**: see!! you’re so much better than you give yourself credit for

**TJ**: idk about that, but thanks ☺️

**Cyrus**: ofc bc it’s true ☺️

**TJ**: lol let’s hope your parents think that too

**Cyrus**: I’m sure they will!!  
**Cyrus**: I got my good judge of character from them :)

**TJ**: yea and your great therapist abilities! :p

**Cyrus**: right! lol  
**Cyrus**: wait, I just remembered something.  
**Cyrus**: my parents all want to “officially” meet you for dinner sometime this month  
**Cyrus**: separately tho.... so you’ll have to endure two meet the parents’ dinners. sorry 😳

**TJ**: yikes. well it’s a small price to pay to get to date you ❤️

**Cyrus**: awww

**TJ**: you were all together tonight tho, weren’t you? why?  
**TJ**: wait... was it the infamous Goodman Game Night tonight??

**Cyrus**: yup!  
**Cyrus**: I’ll have you know that I am still undefeated in scrabble (:  
**Cyrus**: when you come to one, I’ll let you be on my team ;)

**TJ**: wait!? I’ll get to go to one??!  
**TJ**: such an honour 😭😭😭  
**TJ**: id like to thank Cyrus my loving bf for inviting me, my parents for still not knowing, and amber for.....nothing

**Cyrus**: omg lmaooo  
**Cyrus**: special bf privileges ig 🥰  
**Cyrus**: also! Now that ik about you and amber it’s sooo obvious!! I did think it was a bit strange that you guys were so casual with each other as soon as you met,,,

**TJ**: well considering we met like 17 years ago it’s not that surprising lol

**Cyrus**: well I didn’t know that :(  
**Cyrus**: it’s not my fault you guys NEVER talk at school

**TJ**: hm fair.  
**TJ**: she just doesn’t like me being around her at school bc apparently I make her “soft” and she doesn’t want to ruin her “bubble gum bitch” vibes  
**TJ**: whatever that means

**Cyrus**: lol yea that sounds like amber  
**Cyrus**: although, I’d have to say, andi makes her MUCH softer

**TJ**: trueeee  
**TJ**: miss me with that lesbian love  
**TJ**: (jk I love them, they’re adorable)

**Cyrus**: ikr 😭😭  
**Cyrus**: almost as adorable as us

**TJ**: key word: almost ;))

**Cyrus**: you know it ;)

**TJ**: 🥰  
**TJ**: does this mean that Jonah is the only single one in our friend group!?!

**Cyrus**: well..... technically no  
**Cyrus**: Buffy is still “single”

**TJ**: why the quotation marks  
**TJ**: I thought she was dating that boy on the track team?  
**TJ**: you know, the one that was at the movie marathon party?? When we told our friends we were dating?

**Cyrus**: oh! you mean Marty??  
**Cyrus**: yea...the quotation marks are bc she obviously wants to date him (she hasn’t told me yet, but ik 😉), but he just got out of a long term relationship so she doesn’t want to be a rebound or something.  
**Cyrus**: But he obviously broke up with his gf bc of her!!!!!!

**TJ**: woahhh!!  
**TJ**: she should just go for it. he definitely likes her  
**TJ**: But um....are you sure his name’s Marty?  
**TJ**: bc I thought it was Mathew...

**Cyrus**: definitely Marty lol

**TJ**: ...oh no

**Cyrus**: aha it’s fine! As long as you didn’t say that to his face 

**TJ**: 😳

**Cyrus**: did you!??!

**TJ**: he didn’t correct me!!

**Cyrus**: omg TJ!!  
**Cyrus**: actually... i think he might be scared of you 😬  
**Cyrus**: I’m pretty sure I remember buffy mentioning that now that I think about it...

**TJ**: well fuck  
**TJ**: I thought intimidating TJ was retired :(

**Cyrus**: aww it’s okay. I’m sure once he gets to know he’ll find out you’re not so bad  
**Cyrus**: especially if you, y’know, get his name right :)

**TJ**: very funny 😑

**Cyrus**: thank you thank you! I’ll be here all night!!  
**Cyrus**: or at least until 11pm,,, which it almost is! No wonder I’m so tired 😴 

**TJ**: lol  
**TJ**: and don’t leave me yet :(

**Cyrus**: not quite yet :) and don’t worry, we’ll see each other tmrw at school! You should go to sleep soon too tho bc you have a game tmrw!  
**Cyrus**: btw the poster I made for you is lit!!  
**Cyrus**: (do people still say lit?)

**TJ**: sure mom...  
**TJ**: and I can’t wait to see it :)  
**TJ**: (maybe...?)  
**TJ**: and send me a pic?

**Cyrus**: no, it’s a surprise!!

**TJ**: well it never hurts to ask :(

**Cyrus**: :) do you wanna get milkshakes and baby taters after at the Spoon?

**TJ**: yea that sounds nice :)  
**TJ**: it’s a date 🥰

**Cyrus**: 🥰🥰 (this is my fav emoji btw)

**TJ**: really? Mine is: 🤓  
**TJ**: bc it reminds me of you 😍🥵🤤

**Cyrus**: gee thanks 😒

**TJ**: 😇

**Cyrus**: n e ways,,,  
**Cyrus**: I have the perfect thing we should talk about tmrw!  
**Cyrus**: we should create a plan set Buffy and Marty up together!!  
**Cyrus**: remember how well our idea to get buffy to continue playing basketball worked out?  
**Cyrus**: we could definitely do this!! plus I think they both would be sooo happy with each other 🥰

**TJ**: yes! lets do it!! sounds like fun 😛

**Cyrus**: sweet! we’ll call it: Operation Barty 

**TJ**: what about: Operation Make Jonah The 7th Wheel 🤪

**Cyrus**: hmm that seems mean :(

**TJ**: fine :/  
**TJ**: can it instead be Operation Muffy tho?  
**TJ**: I feel like muffy has a better ring to it

**Cyrus**: hm. yea I can see where you’re coming from. Operation Muffy it is!!  
**Cyrus**: hey, maybe if this goes well we can try to set Jonah up with someone as well! Then we can go on really big group dates!!!!

**TJ**: yea maybe  
**TJ**: who would we set him up with tho?  
**TJ**: ....  
**TJ**: cyrus?  
**TJ**: hello?  
**TJ**: did you fall asleep on me again?  
**TJ**: fine :(  
**TJ**: actually this is kinda perfect bc there’s um actually something I want to tell you that idk if I want you to see right away.  
**TJ**: ik it’s probably too early to say this, but I feel like we’ve been dancing around each other for so long that our relationship is older than it seems  
**TJ**: and I’ve liked you since 7th grade Cyrus. 7th grade!!! That’s like one quarter of my life (or something like that, I’m bad at math and it’s late). So it’s not too early for me  
**TJ**: and if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine. but maybe just pretend you didn’t see this? or not. ik you’ll do the right thing :)  
**TJ**: and rn you’re probably wondering what I’m going to say, or maybe you’re not bc your smart like that but,,,  
**TJ**: I love you. And I think I always will  
**TJ**: well that’s it ig...gn cy ❤️❤️ sleep well and I’ll see you tmrw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :))
> 
> I really enjoyed writing these so i was wondering if anyone would be interested in me making this into a little series? Like maybe touching on some other important steps in their relationship (like after TJ has come out, or after they’ve officially met the other’s parents, or their first fight etc etc) ?? Or even just fun things like talking about double dates with ambi or trying to meddle in buffy’s love life?  
If you would be, lmk in the comments below or hmu on tumblr (hibernating-princess)! Also feel free to give suggestions! If there’s enough want I’ll do it :)
> 
> Also don’t forget to leave kudos/comments if you liked it 💕


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just your typical Cyrus and TJ texting convo 😛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so i’ve decided to continue this bc i l*ve them (and some people expressed interest!)  
i hope you enjoy 😋

*~the next morning~*

**Cyrus**: omg!!  
**Cyrus**: um TJ you cannot just drop a bomb like that on me when I’m asleep!!  
**Cyrus**: curse my body’s desire for a healthy sleep schedule >:((  
**Cyrus**: can I talk to you before class at school today? ❤️

*~a week ish and many text messages later~*

**TJ**: have you finished your American history essay yet?  
**TJ**: bc I was wondering if you would be willing to read over mine during our break tmrw? :)

**Cyrus**: um teej?  
**Cyrus**: you know it’s not due for another week and a half, right?????

**TJ**: 😳  
**TJ**: it’s just so interesting!!!

**Cyrus**: lol  
**Cyrus**: I love dating a keener 🥰🤓😍

**TJ**: says the guy who finishes his English essays a month in advance...

**Cyrus**: hey :( that’s not true  
**Cyrus**: we usually get them assigned with just a month to write them so i usually hand them in only 2 weeks early 😛

**TJ**: right 🙄 my bad

**Cyrus**: it’s fine!  
**Cyrus**: as the great Hannah Montana says: everybody makes mistakes 🤗

**TJ**: 😐😐😐  
**TJ**: right...

**Cyrus**: 😛  
**Cyrus**: n e ways,,,  
**Cyrus**: sure I can read it over!! I finished my research and outline already so it shouldn’t take me too long to write mine up  
**Cyrus**: (plus i still have like a week until it’s due.... 🤠)  
**Cyrus**: after do you want me to help you with math? i think our current units are pretty similar

**TJ**: ok great thanks!!! (that other comment was unneeded tho 😵)  
**TJ**: and nah it’s okay about math. I’m meeting my tutor tmrw after school  
**TJ**: maybe we should start studying for our bio test on friday ?

**Cyrus**: oh yea good idea!  
**Cyrus**: I’m actually doing my flash cards for that right now!

**TJ**: ohh can I use them too????

**Cyrus**: sure lol 

**TJ**: and this is why I luv uuu

**Cyrus**: haha 💕  
**Cyrus**: speaking of luv,,,,you need to read pride and prejudice!!  
**Cyrus**: it’s lit rally the greatest love story ever written 

**TJ**: isn’t that one of those really old books written by that lady?

**Cyrus**: a classic written by jane austen? yes, it is  
**Cyrus**: you could read on the bus ride to salt lake for your basketball tourney this weekend!!!!!!

**TJ**: tourney? you’re picking up sports lingo!! i’m so proud 😭😫

**Cyrus**: 😊😊 ty for noticing!!! i thought i should try considering like 85% of my friend group are athletes (plus my bf)!!!  
**Cyrus**: buffy’s been “tutoring” me 😋

**TJ**: she’s taking one for the team i see 🙃

**Cyrus**: hey :( i think she’s enjoying it?  
**Cyrus**: at least it’s going better than when she tried to teach me to be a bro....

**TJ**: wait. she did what?

**Cyrus**: aha nvm....  
**Cyrus**: so will you read it then???

**TJ**: idk

**Cyrus**: why not :(

**TJ**: idk. what would my basketball team think?

**Cyrus**: im sure they wouldn’t care. they don’t seem to be that judgemental.  
**Cyrus**: i mean, they’re fine with you dating me so... 😂

**TJ**: don’t say that cy :( ur amazing  
**TJ**: but actually um they don’t know we’re dating

**Cyrus**: what? oh.  
**Cyrus**: sorry for assuming  
**Cyrus**: i just thought that when we agreed we would tell our friends that you would tell them too ?  
**Cyrus**: but obviously that’s up to you!  
**Cyrus**: are you um,, not friends with them then?

**TJ**: well yea  
**TJ**: i mean no!  
**TJ**: i mean, we’re friends, but we’re not ~friends~  
**TJ**: ya feel?

**Cyrus**: .....no?

**TJ**: like we’re close and we spend a lot of time together bc of practices and games and stuff, but we don’t really talk about personal stuff.  
**TJ**: well sometimes we talk about personal stuff  
**TJ**: idk  
**TJ**: sorry

**Cyrus**: no no!! it’s fine!! :)  
**Cyrus**: that makes sense  
**Cyrus**: (i think?)  
**Cyrus**: just tell them when you’re ready :)  
**Cyrus**: i just have to remember to not be too friendly when i visit you during practices!  
**Cyrus**: ...can i still visit you during practices?

**TJ**: ofc you can underdog !!  
**TJ**: you did that before we were even dating

**Cyrus**: right.  
**Cyrus**: i just thought that things might be different bc now.... we are dating

**TJ**: well they are different, but it should be fine.  
**TJ**: i’m gonna tell them eventually  
**TJ**: just,,,,after i tell my parents

**Cyrus**: right.

**TJ**: and as long as i don’t, like, give you my jersey to wear during games my team prob won’t figure out that we’re dating

**Cyrus**: okay.

**TJ**: yea

**Cyrus**: (actually....why would you ever give me your jersey?? you’re not going to make me play are you?? i’m confused)

**TJ**: oh! aha no. all the guys give their extra jerseys to their gf’s to wear during games for good luck or something.

**Cyrus**: ohh i see  
**Cyrus**: it’s like a sport couple thing

**TJ**: yup!

**Cyrus**: and we’re not a sport couple

**TJ**: well, we are!

**Cyrus**: but i don’t get to wear your extra jersey

**TJ**: o  
**TJ**: right  
**TJ**: is that okay?

**Cyrus**: it’s fine  
**Cyrus**: ....clearly i still have a lot to learn about sports tho 😶

**TJ**: ok good :)  
**TJ**: and lol  
**TJ**: if buffy ever wants some help i’d be willing to try to teach you basketball again!

**Cyrus**: right.... cuz that worked out so well last time...

**TJ**: i think it went pretty well!!  
**TJ**: i successfully taught you to dribble with one hand!

**Cyrus**: hm  
**Cyrus**: and was that before or after i ruined our first kiss?

**TJ**: definitely before 😛  
**TJ**: and you didn’t ruin it!

**Cyrus**: i accidentally pushed you to the ground!

**TJ**: you knocked me off my feet 🤩

**Cyrus**: 😐  
**Cyrus**: i also knocked the wind out of you!

**TJ**: you took my breath away 🤠

**Cyrus**: hmph fine

**TJ**: ☺️  
**TJ**: but umm, now that we’re on the topic...  
**TJ**: what happened!?  
**TJ**: i didn’t want to ask you at the time bc you seemed so embarrassed...

**Cyrus**: i’m still embarrassed!!!  
**Cyrus**: idk ig i was surprised?

**TJ**: how!? i asked you if it was okay first 

**Cyrus**: ik! (and i stan a consenting king 🤩)  
**Cyrus**: but we had only just started dating like a couple days before  
**Cyrus**: it’s all kinda a blur ngl  
**Cyrus**: first you were teaching me to shoot, then we’re facing each other and you’re asking to kiss me, we kiss, and the next thing i know you and the basketball were on the ground !!  
**Cyrus**: ig i didn’t expect to feel that much so my body decided to push you away? and forgot i was holding a large ball?  
**Cyrus**: i’m sorry!! 😳😳😳

**TJ**: ohh ok lmao  
**TJ**: and it’s fine :) it makes for a very memorable first kiss!!  
**TJ**: the second one was much better tho 😛

**Cyrus**: yea ig... lol  
**Cyrus**: but maybe the next time you decide to play bball just invite buffy or jonah instead  
**Cyrus**: wait!! invite marty!!  
**Cyrus**: i think he plays! plus it would a great way for you to remember his name for when he inevitably dates buffy :)

**TJ**: ik his name now!! :(  
**TJ**: (and ofc they’ll date, due to our great plan 🤠)  
**TJ**: but that’s actually not a bad idea  
**TJ**: he seems like a funny guy  
**TJ**: did i tell you about that one time me and him and jonah were waiting for the rest of you to go to one of andi’s art shows and we ended up watching vine compilations for an hour ?

**Cyrus**: yea i think you mentioned that!!  
**Cyrus**: you really liked that one about basketball?

**TJ**: hi my name is trey and i have a basketball game tomorrowww

**Cyrus**: yea that one lol  
**Cyrus**: you should say tj instead of trey tho!

**TJ**: 😱😱😱  
**TJ**: you’re so smart!!!

**Cyrus**: yea i think you’ve mentioned that before 😛  
**Cyrus**: oh!  
**Cyrus**: my mom says hi btw  
**Cyrus**: (you clearly won her over when you met her and my stepdad a few nights ago !!!)

**TJ**: really?? great!!  
**TJ**: tell leslie hi back!  
**TJ**: also tell her i’m looking forward next wednesday!

**Cyrus**: oh right... i forgot about that  
**Cyrus**: are you sure you want to go?  
**Cyrus**: bc i’m sure i could get you out of it somehow if you tell me soon

**TJ**: no it’s fine! she seemed so sad when you didn’t want to go with her.  
**TJ**: what was i supposed to say when she asked me? no?

**Cyrus**: yes!!

**TJ**: well it’s too late now  
**TJ**: ...what is “hot yoga” anyways?

**Cyrus**: ...  
**Cyrus**: you don’t even know what it is that you agreed to go to!!  
**Cyrus**: with my mom no less!!

**TJ**: 😳😳  
**TJ**: i really wanted her to like me!

**Cyrus**: *sigh*  
**Cyrus**: she would have liked you regardless!!  
**Cyrus**: but um, hot yoga is like yoga but really hot so you sweat a lot

**TJ**: hm that doesn’t sound so bad 

**Cyrus**: ofc an athlete like you would say that 😷

**TJ**: hey!  
**TJ**: i thought you liked them sporty 😛  
**TJ**: and hot ;)

**Cyrus**: oof  
**Cyrus**: this is a callout and i don’t like it  
**Cyrus**: and !!!  
**Cyrus**: not like that!  
**Cyrus**: and my mom is going to be there not me!!

**TJ**: 😛😛😛  
**TJ**: ig you better join then!

**Cyrus**: TJ!!!!!!  
**Cyrus**: you know me and physical activity don’t mix well :(  
**Cyrus**: we were literally JUST talking about our epic fail of a first kiss

**TJ**: idk. i think it ended pretty nicely :)  
**TJ**: besides i think it would be a great bonding experience 🥺

**Cyrus**: and i’m sure it will be!  
**Cyrus**: for you and leslie :)

**TJ**: hmph fine  
**TJ**: ne ways... what’re you doing later tmrw evening?

**Cyrus**: idk. homework probably lol

**TJ**: well scrap that! bc we’re going to watch a movie 

**Cyrus**: ooo !!  
**Cyrus**: what movie ??  
**Cyrus**: can i choose !?

**TJ**: nope! i already have the perfect one

**Cyrus**: oh?

**TJ**: have you heard of.... pride and prejudice :)

**Cyrus**: awww tee jay  
**Cyrus**: that sounds perfect 💕

**TJ**: i thought it might 💕☺️  
**TJ**: well, i’ll let you get back to your flash cards

**Cyrus**: okay :)  
**Cyrus**: see you tmrw teej ❤️

**TJ**: yea, see you tmrw cy ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters are coming! (probably!)  
comments/kudos are much appreciated if you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading!!  
I just got tumblr so hmu at @hibernating-princess if you wanna  
Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it :) (especially comments bc I LIVE for those)  
(if I get 50 kudos I’ll do a part 2 lol)


End file.
